


Guess I'm a Dad Now

by trainermoon



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, I wouldn't believe you in the slightest, god if you told me a few years ago I'd be writing fanfiction with THE donald duck in it, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainermoon/pseuds/trainermoon
Summary: Little excerpts from how I imagined the triplet's grew up! Donald doesn't fully know how to handle three little guys, but he's sure not going to let Della down. Even if he doesn't really know where she is...





	Guess I'm a Dad Now

Donald couldn’t fully remember the day he found out. The whole experience was a haze, maybe blocked out by some sort of traumatic filter. He didn’t even remember what the man looked like, just the way his mouth slowly formed the words “she’s disappeared.”

He remembered what he said though. “Where did he go?”

The man had no answer. All he had were three crying ducklings.

And thus, Donald’s adventures in parenting began.

 

The first night was, surprisingly, not the worst. He didn’t have a crib or anything, so he awkwardly tried to wrap them into blankets and carefully set them side-by-side on his mattress, noticing they were already asleep. At around 1 a.m., he heard quiet shifting next to him.

Dewey was tossing, fighting to get his tiny hands out of the blanket. Donald grumbled slightly and turned to face the determined little duck. “Hushhh,” he drawled out quietly. “Don’t wake your brothers.”

Wait… this one was Dewey, right?

Donald sat up slowly, inspecting the triplets. Dewey still fighting, but Huey and Louie sleeping peacefully. He had to find some way to differentiate the three…

He carefully leaned over Huey, and patted his hair to his forehead just slightly, finding that it poofed out a tiny bit. For Louie, he ran his fingers through his bangs, patting them down too, but the ends flipped out rather than curled over like Huey’s did.

Finally, he reached Dewey, and thought for a moment. Dewey looked up at him with an equally confused face, but finally wriggled a hand free, and reached out for Donald’s finger in a little upward motion. Donald absentmindedly brushed it away slightly, murmuring something about how late it was.

Then, a little light bulb went off in his head.

He licked his thumb and brushed up Dewey’s hair, making it stick straight-up, almost like a cowlick.

“There, now you’re all unique snowflakes.”

 

As time went on, Donald slowly got into the swing of parenting. Before he even knew it, it was roughly time for the boys too get into pre-school.

It was weird, but at the same time it wasn’t. The house was empty excluding him during the day, and it was a little disquieting. The loud patter of feet disappeared for a few hours, but it wasn’t like Donald hadn’t lived alone before.

However, while Donald was ok with it, Huey wasn’t exactly jumping up and down with joy. On his first day, he was just as willing as his brothers, but later, he fought and fought, saying he didn’t need to go to school, he could learn things at home.

“It’s not really ness-ary,” he stated matter-of-factly, not even realizing he was slaughtering the pronunciation. “I’m okay, Uncle Donald!”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Donald said sarcastically, sliding a lunchbox into a red backpack. “Any reason you don’t want to go?”

Huey plopped on the couch and frowned heavily. “The other kids have mommies.”

Donald froze for a split-second, but didn’t want Huey to notice his unease. For a short while, the only sound was Louie and Dewey goofing off outside. Huey shifted uncomfortably, and kept talking.

“My teacher asked about my mommy, because she thought you were my daddy, but I told her you were my Unca Donald, and…”

Huey looked up at Donald, who had finally mustered the courage to face Huey.

“Do I have a daddy, too?”

Donald awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, ruffling his feathers in the process. “W-well, you do, but we just… Don’t know where he is, that’s all.”

“What about a mommy?”

“Oh, I knew her for certain. She’s my sister, you know.”

Huey’s eyes widened a little. “Wow, really?”

Donald started to crack up, despite the lingering bad feeling. “Huey, did you really not know that an uncle is the brother of a parent?”

“I thought you were just like, Uncle Mickey or Uncle Goofy!” he said incredulously. “Unless… ARE THEY YOUR BROTHERS?”

Donald could barely hold back laughter. “N-no, Huey. They aren’t actually my brothers. I only had a sister.”

“Oh, ok!”

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, or maybe just losing interest in the topic, Huey grabbed his backpack and joined his brothers.

Someday he’d have to tell him. But not now! They were much too little.

 

More time passed, and the boys were roughly 8. Finally, old enough to go to other places without complaining TOO much. He still remembered the first long car ride. Dewey and Huey sound asleep after a full three hours of arguing about space, pushing and shoving, and now leaned against each other, out cold.

Louie, however, was leaned up against the back window, messing around with some sort of… box..? Wait a minute…

“Hey, give me my phone!”

Louie whimpered in protest as Donald snatched it back. “But Uncle Donald, we have like… A ZILLION hours left in this car ride, what else can I do?”

“Something besides going through MY phone, Louie!”

Louie’s face turned sour, but he looked to be fighting a smile too. “Who were those other guys in some of those pictures?”

“What other guys—“ Donald’s slight scowl melted into realization. “OH, you mean Panchito and José? You know them, they were at your 3rd birthday, remember?”

Louie squinted in confusion. “I don’t… think so.”

“Oh hush, I remember making the invitations and—and….”

“Wasn’t that the year you forgot to send out invites?”

Donald gritted his teeth lightly. “N…No…”

“Really? Because I remember last Thanksgiving, Uncle Gladstone said—“

“TAKE A CAR NAP!”

Louie used his shirt to cover up his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter, but obliged anyways, leaning his head on Dewey’s back. Soon enough, all three ducklings were still and quiet.

Donald smiled to himself a little bit, taking in the rare sight, but minding to be careful on the road too, of course. But upon thinking of his previous conversation again, he realized that he hadn’t seen either of them in a while.

And it wasn’t just those two either. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Fethry, Grandma Duck, Mrs. Beakley—

Scrooge…

Donald grumbled again, even though no one was really there to hear him. If he could help it, the triplets would NEVER meet the man who killed their mother. M…maybe killed their mother. If he was fully honest with himself, he didn’t know.

Maybe one day they’d meet him. Meet ALL of them. Someday.

 


End file.
